Past, Present, Future
by Yukinoko
Summary: Silent Hill has been quiet for five months now, and a dear friend of Lisa's get worried. What'll happen to this girl in this strange town?


Past, Present, Future; Chapter One: Lisa's Letter  
  
Through the corner of my eye I could catch glimpses of the setting sun. It really was a beautiful sunset, and it was the perfect night to be on a walk. I wasn't out there; I was inside a stuffy bar, playing for those willing to listen.  
  
My friends like to call what I do the 'Late Shift', meaning I'm the one who gets to stay up the late hours and have the whole day off. I hate it. One of these days the headline of a newspaper article would read 'Elizabeth Engle, Killed in Local Pub Gunning.' Don't musicians get the best jobs?  
  
If you haven't noticed already, my name's Elizabeth Engle, singer for Dan's Pub. It's a small place, but the tips are great. On a good night I could make at least forty-five dollars, but that's only on a good night. Unfortunately those don't come everyday.  
  
The twenty-five I do make every night goes to pay the rent. I live in a small apartment in Gaburn, the town South of Silent Hill. Normally people from Silent Hill would come down here and stop in to say hi. The strange thing is, it's been about five months since someone stopped in.  
  
His name was Harry Mason. Nice man, but just short of crazy. He came in here speaking of demons and such. Naturally no one believed him, but I think I might have been the only person to want to believe him. After all, this man had lost his daughter in the town and still hadn't found her; I think that if anyone had gone through that they would start to believe in such things.  
  
I was on vacation when I heard the news about Mr. Mason. Every year I visit Brahms, the town that happens to be in close contact with Silent Hill. Apparently he had come to Brahms asking for a woman named Cybil Bennett, but when the officer who had been attending him looked up from his computer, he was gone. Just up and disappeared is what the article said.  
  
Here in Gaburn we never get news on that town. Long ago, back in the days when Silent Hill was still a cult town, we had dropped all communication with them. It wasn't surprising; most of the people there were complete and utter lunatics, only because they had gotten their hands on something called White Claudia. What ever White Claudia was, I sure the hell wouldn't be able to tell you.  
  
For the most part I wasn't concerned about the town, never was and hopefully never will be. The only thing I cared about was getting my friend Lisa to get the hell out of that town before it did strange things to her. Every summer I would invite her to come stay with me for a few weeks, and it always happened at the end of the summer. Now it was October, and she still hadn't come to visit.  
  
I wasn't too worried; I had received a letter from her about a month ago, saying that everything was fine. She never dated her letters, so I had no clue when she wrote it. Naturally I figured she had written it the day before and had sent it out, but a little voice in the back of my head said that something was wrong. It didn't quite sound like her, some sentences were incomplete and random letters were dropped in places they shouldn't be. I never questioned it.  
  
For now I'd have to put Lisa, Harry, and that town out of my mind. I was at work, and needed to be my best if I was hoping for some money tonight. My trusty bottle of Pepsi sat at my side; I'm not partial to coffee, so Pepsi will do me just fine. The regulars were in tonight, smoking those damned cigarettes again, and a habit I fortunately never picked up.  
  
Everything was going fine, until someone decided it would be funny to jump on stage and start dancing. That was fine with me, but someone always has a fit when that happens. Right on cue, someone has to start the fight, yelling and throwing hits cause they're too drunk to think about anything else than getting that yahoo off the stage. Then more people get involved and before you know it, I'm in the middle with my Colt scaring the shit outta everyone. I would never use it, unless things got really bad, but so far that hasn't happened.  
  
Yes, the guns got a license, no worries. Dan's allowed me to carry it around in his pub, only because this kind of stuff happens a lot and if they see a gun they'll stop and leave each other alone. I don't remember the last time I had to take it out, but when I was still new to the town it's been pretty helpful, keeping people in line and all. That's right, I'm not from Gaburn.  
  
I was born in this small town, but latter my mother moved and I was only five at the time. The only reason I came back was because of Lisa, whom I had met through one of those pen pal services. Lisa was a nice girl, except for the fact that she always brought with her a small package of White Claudia, which she would always get me to try. Being the kind of person I am, I had made a promise to myself never to try any drug, and White Claudia was something I surely wasn't about to try.  
  
Lisa would inject the drug daily, and every time she acted weird. I would try to avoid her on these White Claudia trips, saying I needed to do some shopping or go visit a relative in town. Once she came with me on these trips and she kept talking of Samael and shouting things that were quite hard for me to understand. Another time, when I had stayed at home, sick in bed, she had come in to tend to me and started slapping me around calling me Alessa. I had no clue as to who these people were, and I wasn't interested in finding out either.  
  
I guess I must have looked slightly zoned out at this point, lost in my thoughts of Lisa, because then Dan had tapped me on the shoulder, "Come on, Elizabeth. It's time to close."  
  
Nodding, I packed up my guitar, leaving whatever money was in there alone. I'd count it at home when I got up, I was too tired to care right now. I never left right away, Dan always let me stay while he got ready to close, and I was grateful for that because I could always get free drinks at the end of the night. Normally I'd grab a Pepsi, but tonight I just wasn't here I guess.  
  
"What's wrong, girl? It's as if you're not here."  
  
I sighed, "I don't know what's wrong, Dan."  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
"I guess. It's been so long since she wrote, and she didn't say why she wasn't coming."  
  
He nodded, locking the front door. "I understand."  
  
I sighed again and picked up my things. "It's been great Dan, but it's getting late and I need to sleep. See ya later."  
  
"See ya."  
  
It wasn't a long walk home, and at night it wasn't too bad. Within about fifteen minutes I was home, unlocking my door and ready to sleep. That's when I noticed the letter on the floor.  
  
It was a letter from Lisa.  
  
  
  
N~ Ah, okay, so I haven't finished the game.but I'm working on it. I've read so much on the game that I'd thought I'd write this. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer~ Any character from Silent Hill, and the town itself does not belong to me. Elizabeth Engle however, does. Anything you do not recognize from the game is also mine. Thank you. 


End file.
